


The future with you

by HelenofTroy



Series: The Time Machine- Mara & Alexander [1]
Category: The Time Machine (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: This story is settled  before the Über-Morlock´s defeat thanks to the energy dispersed of  the Time Machine.Those news moments are the lost moments in the movie where Alexander was learning the Elois most deepest believers, and over all their culture through the eyes of Mara, whom he starts to see with different eyes, bit a bit, watching in her his home, his true future, far of Emma´s lost."I´m falling in love again with this girl from the future"? -Alexander ask to himself, while he decides if he wants come back to his time or don´t, but always is looked by the Uber-Morlock.Alexander is falling in love again?Really i think this couple was special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Second chances are always possibles in the love.  
> Just trust in yourself.

Do you see, children? This letter is the "O", ok, ok, repeat with me now, all of you, "O"-Mara rose her arms with joy, and let her voice run for the empty field , filled only by the cries of children and tiles of ancient inscriptions in English. 

Alexander smiled when the children repeated in an exagerated tone "Ooooo" "  
Lord Jesus is like if they would be suffering"-thought Alexander looking how many children were screaming. Immediately their eyes turned to Mara. The young woman was today especially beautiful. Suddenly a question borned in Alexander´s mind "I´m falling in love again with this girl from the future"?  
He felt a strange tangled in his heart. He looked her back.  
For the first time her hair was tied. Her dress was of a white bright colour, that remembered to him the handkerchief that Emma had once given him. So with like the Mara´s dress, so white and so far...now what he did have? Just a broken heart, here in the future, and in his real life, in the past. 

But suddenly the Mara´s voice saved Alexander of his sad dreams.  
-Ok, children, now Alexander is gonna to recite for us a verse from a famous poet, Shakespeare. He was a great man of antiquity. Please Alexander, comes. 

Alexander who was kneeled with a sad look, playing one of the inscriptions felt a pang of satisfaction and excitement. Suddenly he was a teacher again! The only idea of put himself in froint a group of young students filled him of a joy beyond that a normal person could even feel. Mara was surprising him now, he couldn´t have imagined that Mara would do it. 

-Yes Alexander, come on, telling us the verse of Shakespeare-shouted to him Kalen. The kid had a voice soft and friendly, he shared his sister Mara´s charming and charisma , with his white smile and her sister´s manners too. They were pretty populairs between the Eloi people. Kalen and Mara were considered the most intelligent and respectful persons of the village people.

The charm of Mara and Kalen day after day were stealing all the hard pragmatism and the cold rigidity of Alexander.  
It was no longer a man of science as before. He was just sad traveler trapped in a far future where he had found a woman named Mara born almost 900000 years later than to himself of bright smile and dark hair who was stealing his heart. Maybe for that yet he was there? Alexander got up and bit a bit approached to Mara who took his hand, and introduced him to the children. 

-Alexander is a teacher, he´s a man of numbers....how is your art, Alexander? Now i don´t find the appropiated words, sorry for my ignorance-said Mara softly. 

-Don´t worry Mara. I´m a scientist and a science teacher. I worked at the university-said Alexander to the children, putting the collar of his shirt brown stripes.

-What is an university, Alexander?-asked one of the kids. 

-Oh-Alexander smiled-is like a big class where a lot of students like all of you reunite every day for hear the teacher´s learnings-he said. What they call you? 

-I´m Lei, the Toren´s son-said the kid with a brave arm´s movement. 

Mara, watching the Alexander´s surprise said to him:  
-Yes Toren was a father did you not know that?  
-Oh no, i did not have an idea. But is great! -said Alexander beating both hands-i´d love have kids someday too. I dreamed once that i had...

Alexander suddenly looked to Mara fixedly. Among them was an awkward silence. Mara knew that Alexander was keeping warm feelings for her since long time ago. Exactly since the moment that she offered the tea in her balcony, under the broken pieces of the moon, when she read his mind, talking to him about the "colmar" the flowers that they´d take again the next day...like Kalen used to say, never "Tomorrow" but the "next day". 

Alexander smiled to Mara, hopeful. He knews that his love for her was hardly starting, but maybe for that was so close, so welcoming.  
With Mara Alexander was feeling an understanding, a relief and a shelter that he never felt with Emma, and this frightened him so that he was not able to return. The Time Machine was everyday more and more covered of grassy, in the same place where it had landed, in the middle of the nothing. 

But his owner, the scientific Alexander finally was in home. A home that was in the future. And what is the Time Machine had been just a God´s way of show him like his future was with Mara? He couldn´t save to Emma. In any possible way.  
But even if he could do it, he was not ready for come back to pass for everything again. Now he was loved and appreciated for all those kids, for the Eloi who after a long time had learned to respect him like another Eloi. He lived yet with Mara and Kalen, they were more than friends, they were his family. 

His eyes suddenly let scape a betrayed tear, when he said aloud: 

-Ok Children, Shakespeare was a writer and an actor of London, England, and he said things like this " “The lunatic, the lover, and the poet, are of imagination all compact.” 

A big laugh covered the little piece of meadow full of children Eloi. Lei said: 

-Hey he was a lunatic like you!!!! My brother said to me that you´re crazy! But i like you, and what you say.  
Alexander laughed so strongly that this feeling surprised to himself. Was he laughing? How was this possible? The only thing that he had done until now was give little smiles to Mara and Kalen but never laugh so strongly.  
-Shakespeare was a lunatic, Alexander? -Lei pierced Alexander with his brown eyes. 

-Ok until i know, he was not, but who knows? -Alexander thought in his machine, and the laugh came back to illiminate his face. 

Mara touched his back, happy of see Alexander enjoying. "The Eloi always say what they think, Alexander, they never fake emotions, don´t know do it"-had said the night before Mara.  
-Tell us more, Alexander. More of Shakespeare-said Kalen, a little serious. He was feeling jealousy for the Lei´s attention to Alexander. 

-Ok, i will haha : " Lovers and madmen have such seething brains  
Such shaping fantasies, that apprehend  
More than cool reason ever comprehends" 

All the kids again and again asked more, but Alexander looking Mara with his open eyes said: 

-Ok all those verses are written in a play of theatre, a comedy named "Midsummer´s night dream" is my favourite. 

Mara looked the sun. Was in the most highest place in the sky. Was the time of ending. 

-Children we´ve finished, tomorrow will come here again-said Mara, taking the Kalen´s hand. All the kids ran while Alexander suddenly saw an hand in froint to him. 

Was the Mara´s hand. The hand was of a clear brown, the fingers long and its palm was full of differents drawings, circles, stripes making a thousand of stranges forms. Alexander looked up to the arm, half covered by white sleeve. Then he accepted the warm hand that was showing to him his true way. 

Alexander looked to Kalen with tenderness, while Mara released the hand of his brother, and carried both to the waist of Alexander, so slowly that only could hear her heart pounding in her chest. More than hear that was feel it. 

Her heart was beating faster than flowers carried by the wind. Alexander then took the Mara´s chin and stroked it with infinite relief in his eyes.  
Mara did not say anything. Who could to say? 

Then the time traveller put his mouth awkwardly to Mara´s, while the girl opened her lips bit a bit trapping the lips of Alexander. They kissed each other with a slow, soft kiss as the silk that Eloi did not know, for a long time. 

Kalen had gone with his friends. When Alexander separated his lips from the Mara´s he kissed her head saying with joy: 

-Mara, Mara...my place is here, with you. I can not ask me come back home again, i can´t .

-You can´t stand here, Alexander. Is very dangerous. We´re domed, like our parents. But you can scape again and come back to your time. This world is done for us-she said, releasing his embrace, looking the floor with pain. 

-I won´t lose you like i did with Emma. I can not, Mara. Don´t ask me something that-he said crying. 

The time traveller was a man deeply hurt. Mara knew the story of Emma, he finally had said to her the truth. Under his misterious words of "why i can not change the past" was a powerful and tragic love story. His love for Emma, the girl in his time, his fiancee was unbroken, endless. Mara knew that Alexander was a kind of strange man even in his time, a man endowed with a gift of a genius that made him different from others in every way.

-Come with me then-she said, kissing his lips in a fast kiss. Alexander nodded and followed her, with their hand joined again. 

Why she did not understand what kind of medicine she was meaning for him? She couldn´t feel the deep love that was there, borning in his eyes? The desire...

This same night the desire came when Kalen had ended his dinner of fruits, and went to sleep dreaming with his clock again. 

-Kiss me Alexander-had said the child, before look his clock again. All his life was in this clock. For him was a kind of sacred amulet. 

Alexander had kissed to Kalen, just after go to the balcony with Mara. 

-So "colmar" means flower-said Alexander, taking the old flowers dead in their ceramic vase, changing them for the news flowers that Mara gave to him for replace. 

-This could to be our house, Mara-said Alexander-did you never think about this idea? -Alexander looked her long legs, crossed to his side, in the chair next to him, she was smiling. 

-The clothes that the women wear here, is a little...-Alexander did not say anything more. 

-Don´t you like it, Alexander?-Mara bowed her head, seductively, letting her long earrings fall on the dimpling of her face. 

"Alexander"...absolutelly nobody said that name like Kalen and Mara, with such love...Mara took the Alexander´s hands slowly and put them in her legs, and bit a bit he jumped until the Alexander´s kneels, leaving her chair empty, and resting in his legs, like a child. 

-I love you, Alexander-she said, while Alexander opened his mouth, and did not listen the bitter and rude breath of the Über-Morlock that the air wanted bring until the Kalen´s dreams.  
Mara kissed to Alexander, slowly submerging her tongue between his lips, while Alexander rose her arms up, and without stop of looking her eyes snatched her from the white light dress, feeling the warm born in his abdomen. Then Alexander kissed her breaths, with the awkwardness of a virgin, with the passion of a man who grabs the last cartridge happiness that the future offers.  
In a moment Alexander carried to Mara in his arms and drove her until his bed, where both of them stayed one next to the another in silence, like two siblings.  
She was naked like a newborn, she was absolutelly dressed. 

The Mara´s hand broke the silence, unbuttoning his pants, feeling the stiffness under it, stroking it, doing him moaning slightly.

Alexander, hardly searched her body, he falled on top her like the honey, sweet and sure, tender and patient, with himself, with her, with this love that was meant to save him.  
When he was ready, Alexander spread her legs slowly, sinking his teeth with weakness inside of her right thigh first, strocking the chocolat skin, feeling its taste, its softness.  
Mara opened herself to him like a flower, while Alexander sunk his member inside her, so slowly, that another had screamed, but don´t Mara. Mara knew wait, Mara loved that man, and every touch of his hand to her was a kind of strange present that the time had brought to her.  
The Alexander´s pants were more lowered for Mara, until that his white buttocks were discovered, and Alexander with slow movements entered in Mara again, and again, losing himself in her sweet arms, in her perfume so hidden, so savage, so intense. 

He made to her the love as a scientist does, hadmiring his beautiful study, meticulously ,detailed. 

Alexander kissed Mara´s in her neck, and bited her there, until that his climax came to hunt him, while the Time Machine was yet more covered because of the grass, and he forgot the name of Emma, whispering only:  
-Mara, i love you, i have you, Mara-and embraced in his last penetration, like a child huges his mother, taking the love that she was offering, loving the future, forgetting the past. When the sleeps came, was too much later for the Time Machine, for Emma, even for the first Alexander. 

When the sun entered again, between both, there was a light blood stain. 

-You´re my salvation -said Alexander, absolutelly naked, feeling her pain, strocking the stain on the sheets.  
-And you´re the mine, but i´m scary for you. i´d like to offer you a better future-she said, feeling the hot of a tear falling for her eyes. 

-You are my past, my present, and my future, Mara. What had happened with me without you?-he said to her,  
-Then you won´t come back to your time? 

-Never without you. 

Both were melted in a desperate, sad and needed hug, and after that, they looked the eyes of the another, searching their bodies again in that awakening, and when he was inside her again understood then, and just then how the answer to his question was in froint his eyes "Yes, i´m absolutelly in love with Mara, the girl of this future".


End file.
